ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS1E5 All That Glitters
Plot At a mansion, a girl wants to see someone. The door opens and mouth reaches out for her. Later, she stumbles around town, a zombie. In a parking lot, Ben listens to Max's message over and over. Gwen confronts Kevin because he hasn't asked her out. She leaves and Kevin asks Ben if he wants to fight aliens. Ben pulls up the badge locator on Kevin's badge and he wants to use it to find Plumbers. In the car, Gwen bothers Kevin about asking her out. A girl named Trina stumbles into the road and causes a truck to crash into a bridge. The bridge starts to collapse. The driver is trapped. Gwen catches the falling cars with an energy slide. The bridge falls. The people slide off. Ben turns into Humungousaur and holds up the bridge. Kevin frees the driver of the truck. A boy flies in and saves Trina. He is sparkling with yellow energy. Everyone gets off of the bridge and Humungousaur lets go, turning into Ben. The boy, Michael Morningstar, reassures Trina and tells Ben that the girls at his school have been acting strangely. He has a Plumbers' badge from his dad. Ben introduces himself and Morningstar has heard of him. Morningstar and Gwen get along immediately, which annoys Kevin. Morningstar grabs Trina and flies off. There is a strange mark on her arm. Later, Morningstar shows the team his house, including a Plumbers' monitor that monitors everything. He tells Kevin that the badges are communicators. Ben tells Morningstar that he should join their team and he accepts. The power fluctuates. Ben notices a spike in usage at a power plant on Morningstar's monitor. The four head there, but Gwen notices a strange mark on her arm. The team arrives at the plant, which has been broken into. They see a zombie girl draining power. She attacks them. More girls come out. Morningstar says that he doesn't recognize the girls. He fires energy bolts and tells the team not to hurt the girls. They attack the team. Kevin absorbs a pipe and fights. Ben turns into Chromastone, a rock alien. A girl attacks Chromastone with electricity, but he redirects it at her. Gwen's powers fail and Morningstar catches her. Gwen uses Morningstar's energy and attacks the girls. Morningstar shoots a pipe, bringing it down and allowing the girls to escape. Chromastone turns into Ben. Kevin asks Gwen what happened, but she ignores him. Morningstar asks her to dinner and she accepts. Kevin thinks that Gwen is acting strangely. He tells Ben that he doesn't trust Morningstar, but Ben brushes him off. Kevin and Ben go to Morningstar's house and Kevin breaks in. Ben tries to stop him, but Kevin ignores him. Trina arrives and asks if Morningstar is home. Kevin says that he isn't. She asks if they will take her to them. Kevin notices a mark on her arm that he also saw on the zombie girls. Kevin thinks that Morningstar is making the girls into zombies. He tells Ben that Gwen's sleeves are lower than usual. Kevin thinks that Gwen might have those marks. Ben begins to get suspicious when he realizes that Trina and Gwen were both weak. Morningstar grabs Gwen and starts to steal her energy. Morningstar says that her energy is special. In the car, Ben thinks that Kevin only suspects Morningstar because he dislikes him. Kevin denies it, pointing out that Morningstar allowed the girls to escape. Kevin decides to track Morningstar's badge. They go inside to find that Morningstar has absorbed Gwen. He turns gold and attacks them. Kevin absorbs the floor, but is defeated. Ben turns into Jetray, but Morningstar absorbs his attacks and defeats him. He turns into Ben. Kevin attacks Morningstar again. They fight and Kevin is easily defeated. Morningstar goes back to Gwen. Zombie girls come out. Gwen grabs Morningstar and takes her power back. He returns to normal. She runs over to Ben and Kevin. Morningstar is completely drained. The zombie girls swarm over him, getting their energy back and turning him into a zombie. Kevin takes Morningstar's badge and destroys it. Later, Ben apologizes for taking Morningstar's side over theirs. Gwen doesn't blame Ben, but Ben says that he needs to show better judgement to be a good leader. Impact *Ben transforms into Chromastone for the first time *Michael Morningstar is introduced Chromastone.PNG|Chromastone|link=Chromastone Characters Characters *Girls *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Trina Villains *Zombies *Michael Morningstar Aliens *Humungousaur *Chromastone *Jetray Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Alien Debuts